Everything's alright
by VictoriaBailey
Summary: Set sometime after Amok Time. Spock suffers a relapse of Pon Farr, and Kirk is there to help him out. Somewhat established relationship. Kirk/Spock (if it wasn't obvious).


Jim shifted uneasily on the foreign bed.

Maybe this had been a bad idea. Maybe this had been a really, really bad idea.

Spock emerged from the bathroom, naked, with a small container of lube in his hands. Jim's mouth fell slightly open as he eyed the Vulcan's lean, bare frame.

This was not a bad idea.

"Jim," Spock wavered hesitantly in the door frame. "you may still leave... If you are unsure of this." His voice was breathless and forced. Even in the low light Jim could tell he was sweating, and his eyes were heavily dilated. The onset of Plak Tow was taking it's toll. "But it will be more difficult for me to stop, if things progress from here."

"No, no." Kirk found his mouth suddenly dry and he licked his lips uselessly. "This is alright, Spock. Everything is alright." Everything was most certainly not alright. It wasn't alright that his first officer and dearest companion was suffering a relapse of the deadly Pon Farr. It wasn't alright that this was happening now, when they had only recently started to explore a relationship beyond the formality of officers and the platonic affection of friends, pushing things along much faster than intended. But being there, alone together, even under such circumstances, felt right to Kirk. He held out a hand.

Slowly Spock took it and allowed himself to be pulled down so they were sitting side by side on his bed. He let out a small, low noise, perhaps a moan, as Kirk rubbed leisurely circles on Spock's palm with his thumb. Kirk smiled, smugly but not unkindly, raising Spock's hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to its knuckles, maintaining eye contact and enjoying the deep green which flushed the Vulcan's face.

With restrained force Spock took his hand back and put it on Kirk's shoulder, pressing him down against the sheets so that he was lying on his back. "There is a phaser set to stun on my bedside table." He said shortly, straddling Kirk and tugging down his pants and underwear. "If I hurt you-" he looked away then, ashamed that it was even a possibility that he could loose his self control to such an extent. "you must promise you will not hesitate to use it."

"To shoot you during sex? Why Mr. Spock, I had no idea you were into that sort of thing." Kirk propped himself up on his elbows, now entirely naked, and smirked.

Spock cocked an eyebrow, and Kirk was glad to see such a typical gesture pierce through the abnormally animalistic behavior the Vulcan was lapsing into. "Promise." He said quietly, and there was a hint of pleading desperation in his voice.

Kirk's smile disappeared and he nodded solemnly. "I promise."

Seemingly satisfied with the fallback to prevent him from seriously harming his captain, Spock descended with an unrestrained ferocity. His lips met Kirk's in a forceful kiss, but they were connected for only a short time before he began moving lower, licking and sucking and biting along his superior officer's jaw and neck. Meanwhile his hands grasped Kirk's hips as he rutted their lower bodies together, quickly bringing both men's half-hard erections to full arousal.

Stunned by the sudden surge of attention, Kirk was initially at a loss of what to do. The last time he had been in such close physical contact with Spock while he was in heat, they were being forced to fight to the death. And this was still Spock, his first officer and friend, but a side of him which was still unfamiliar and nearly frightening. Nails digging into his thighs brought Kirk back from his considerations, and he became determined to do something. He'd be damned before James Tiberius Kirk was an inactive bedfellow.

Tentatively, he wrapped his arms around the Vulcan's broad upper back and arched upward, pressing their chests together and rolling his hips in response to the Vulcan's movement. "Spock," he murmured into the Vulcan's elf-like ear, then ran his tongue along it's unusually shaped shell.

A breathy moan escaped Spock at the action and he shuddered lightly. He pushed himself up so that he was leering over his Captain, and Kirk couldn't help a slight timidity when faced with his darkened eyes and slightly bared teeth. Grabbing the almost forgotten lube he'd retrieved from the bathroom, Spock impatiently began coating his erection with it, huffing and breathing raggedly as he did so. Aroused by the sight and already painfully hard, Kirk's brow furrowed and he began to squirm impatiently.

"Spock, please." He pleaded, thrusting ineffectively into the air. He wanted desperately to touch himself, but didn't want to risk cumming so soon.

Kirk gasped as suddenly two long, lube-coated fingers were working their way inside him. He wriggled uncomfortably at the new sensation, but when one of Spock's slender digits pressed against his prostate he let out a small yelp which evidently pleased his partner. Smiling lustily, Spock removed his fingers and grabbed hold of Kirk's thighs, forcing them up and positioning himself at his lover's entrance.

_Thank God for all those gym hours Bones prescribed._ Kirk found himself thinking absently, grateful that his subsequent flexibility prevented the position from being too uncomfortable. He didn't have time to consider much else however, as Spock thrust inside him with one fluid motion.

"Ah!" Kirk gasped and felt his muscles tense at the intrusion, but quickly relaxed as pleasure engulfed his lower body. Spock quickly set a pace of forceful thrusts as his hands tightly gripped Kirk's hips, fingers digging in hard enough to bruise.

Y-yes, yes! Ah, harder!" He made no effort to restrain his pleas and moans, which seemed to further excite his first officer.

"_Jim._" Spock growled, voice low with arousal.

Soon Kirk found himself bothered by how far away his lover seemed, and how little he had to do with his hands and mouth. He wrapped his legs around the Vulcan's lower body and pulled him down, holding tightly with his arms and showering Spock's neck with light kisses.

"Spock, Spock, Spock," Kirk chanted in between kisses, barely aware of what he was saying. By then the Vulcan was lost beyond words, feverishly thrusting without thought, green flushed skin burning. It felt almost impossibly hot where it came into contact with Kirk's skin.

Kirk bit his lip and threw his head back, feeling a burning pressure building in his lower stomach as Spock's thrusts repeatedly hit a sweet spot inside of him. Reaching down between their bodies he grabbed hold of his cock and brought himself to the brink of orgasm in a few short strokes..

"S-Spock, I, ah, I'm, I'm going to-" with an abandoned, gasping moan Kirk came over both of their stomachs and his own hand. In the aftermath he trembled from the force of his orgasm, eyes clenched shut and plush lips wide open, gasping for air. Spock was already close and the sight was more than enough to send him over the edge. With one last, deep thrust, he buried himself to the hilt in his Captain and released with a growl-like moan. For a moment they stayed like that, both panting, as the fever of the moment wore off.

Spock could feel the burning in his blood ebbing away to a dull warmth, and the cloud of mindless lust began to dissipate from behind his eyes. Breathing heavily, Spock moved off of Kirk and collapsed onto the bed beside him, one arm still draped over his chest possessively. Smiling lazily, Kirk ran his fingers up and down the Vulcan's hand lightly, eliciting a contented, purr-like noise from his lover. "I suppose we should.. Ah.. clean up." He mumbled.

Spock moved to get up, but kirk held him fast by the wrist and tugged him back down.

"Nnng." He made an exhausted groan of protest. "Later. Not right now. I'm a cuddler, you know."

Spock allowed himself an amused smile, which faded into a look of gratitude and some guilt. "Captain, I would like to-"

"Chris'sake, Spock." Kirk scowled slightly. "We're in bed together. Jim. Jus' Jim."

"Jim." Spock corrected himself. "I would like to.. Thank you, for-"

"Shut up Spock." Kirk pulled the taller man close and nuzzled into his neck. "I told you, it's alright. You don't have to apologize or thank me." He paused, and a heavy silence passed as he mentally debated going through with what he said next. "I love you, Spock."

The Vulcan wrapped his arms around Kirk and pressed a light kiss to his forehead. The last thing Kirk heard before he drifted into sleep was Spock whispering "I love you as well, t'hy'la.", and he made a mental note to ask what that last word meant if he remembered it later when he awoke.


End file.
